


The Stench

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Something smells... Literally! And Prowl's the one in charge of figuring it out!





	The Stench

Prowl sighs as he shuffles through a stack of complaints- each about the same unexplainable but certainly appalling smell. And each wanting to find out where the smell is coming from, and wanting to get rid of it ASAP.

Prowl had yet to experience it, but the mecha filling out the data pads certainly left out no details.

But Prowl can't figure it out!

It's not the filters, those had been checked. It's not the ventilation systems, those were checked too.

He's done a thorough inspection of the Ark (twice!) to no avail.

He even made sure to bring along mechs who had actually filed out reports, but came no closer to an answer.

"Hey Prowlers, still workin' on sniffin' it out?"

"Please don't call me that, and yes Jazz."

"Why dontcha take a break? Relieve that sore processor of yours?"

"I don't know Jazz-"

"Aww, cmon, doesn't a walk entice you? Meybe a drive? Or meybe you could take a trip to the washracks, mech!"

"Say that again?"

"Uh... A uh walk, drive or-?"

"The washracks!" Prowl flies out of the room, leaving a very confused Jazz behind.  
"Maybe he just really... Feels like a shower 'bout now."

The bobblehead doesn't answer as he carefully made his way out of the room, like Prowl's gonna pop out and scare him or something.

@#$%&

Skyfire sighs as he walks into the rec room, trying not to cringe or look at anyone.  
The smell's bad, even to him!

And he's dealt with some pretty bad-smelling things over the years, being an explorer and scientist and all.

Skyfire suddenly realizes his vision's spinning, and reaches out to stabilize himself before his head hits something hard and he blacks out.

@#$%&

"Still haven't figured it out?"

The Prime looks disappointed, his worry having grown over "The Stink" as Sideswipe had *lovingly* named it. With a level of disgust on his face that only Sunstreaker could match.

They are quite good at that certain expression...

"No sir. Even the washracks aren't the cause, no mildew or anything. I just can't figure it out. Unless..." Prowl frowns thoughtfully as he leans back.

"Unless what?"

"Unless it's *someone*-"

"Prowl, that's invasion of our bots' privacy!"

"Sir, with all due respect, already one mech has gotten sick-... Sir, what if that's it?! What if someone has an injury that we haven't been alerted of?! And it's become infected or such?! It could spread for all we know!"

"Prowl, calm down, though I do see your concerns. I'll alert Ratchet and make sure everyone gets checked up."

"Yes si-"

Prowl's cut off by the clanging of Teletraan 1's alarm system, informing them of Decepticon activity.

"Scratch that, checkup's postponed!" Optimus calls out goodnaturedly as his longer stride helps him get ahead of his black and white second in command.

He reaches the supercomputer quickly, and immediately acknowledges the warning flashing across the screen.

"The Decepticons were spotted on Randolph Air Force Base, stealing aircraft and supplies-"

"What coordinates?"

"29.38275° N, -98.5742° E."

"That's... San Antonio, Texas. Wonder what the 'cons are doing there..." Bluestreak muses, but transforms with everyone else on Optimus' call.

@#$%&

The battle was over before it started, the Texans having finished the 'cons off before the Autobots even showed up.

But Prowl had to agree with Bluestreak. It was peculiar that the Decepticons would attack Texas. 

They had pretty much learned their lesson the first time.

So why go again?

Prowl turns it over in his processor while making his way to the training room when it hits him.

He positively stops, his whole body shuddering while threatening to convulse.  
The stench is wretched! Primus it smells like something died... 

He musters up his dignity before storming into the training room, where the Aerialbots are waiting around for him.

"Okay, which one of you is it?! On behalf of the Autobot crew, I demand you tell me."

Each one looks at him with wide eyes, and shifts away from the demanding digit.  
"Fine. I'll bathe each and every one of you, and then send you to Ratchet, for a lesson on self-cleaning!"

They each look at eachother, before looking back at him, each blushibg slightly.

No one says anything until Skydive finally musters up the courage.

"We tried to sneak in a pet, and it sprayed Silverbolt when he tried to take it from us... We can't figure out how to get rid of the smell..." 

Prowl, meanwhile, is standing in shocked silence, before immediately shutting his mouth and covering his nasal sensors. In an attempt not to laugh. He'd never even thought to warn the new additions about skunks... At least the humans have already figured out a solution, due to an incident with Hound. Though Hound had been away from the base with Ironhide, so no one else had experienced the smell before. And good grief, it certainly does STINK. 

Finally Sunstreaker blurts out, "WHY IN THE PITS DID YOU NOT TELL ANYONE?!?"  
They all startle, and Silverbolt's blushing just gets darker, if such a feat is even possible.

"I... Have to agree with Sunstreaker's... Point." Prowl looks up curiously.

"We didn't want to get in trouble." Fireflight answers lamely, as he looks down at his suddenly very interesting pedes.

"I-Silverbolt good grief, please go outside. I'll get you some tomato sauce in a moment and we'll help you with that stink."

"Yes Sir.... Wait, tomato sauce?" "Yes, the humans found out that it works." With that Silverbolt leaves, with Slingshot and Skydive tiling behind at a safe distance. 

"Alright, this training session is dismissed. I'm meeting up with Wheeljack immediately, and will meet you five outside shortly," Prowl informs the two remaining Aerialbots.

Though the red mech doesn't appear to be surprised. Maybe he knew all along...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this wasn't like my regular stories, though I hope y'all still enjoyed it!
> 
> And many thanks to Zeth, I feel like the story is much better now!


End file.
